


Fecund

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [840]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, tony has a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has a secret... Does Gibbs know?





	Fecund

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/19/2001 for the word [fecund](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/19/fecund).
> 
> fecund  
> Capable of producing offspring or vegetation;fruitful; prolific.  
> Intellectually productive or inventive.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #487 Conduct.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Fecund

Tony's conduct had kept him alive during a time when gay relationships were frowned upon. The truth was, he wasn't gay. He was bisexual.

He slept with men and women. It was always casual, at first. He was just looking for some fun and maybe trying to get his father's attention. 

Then he started to grow up. Some would say he still wasn't grown up, but the truth was that was just a mask he used. By the time he joined NCIS, Tony had a son. 

He'd proven his fecund abilities, but no one knew. Well he thought no one knew. The truth was Gibbs had figured out a long time ago that if Tony cut work early for a date, it was actually something to do with his son.

It was rare that Tony needed to leave early, but Gibbs also knew that Tony made sure to spend plenty of time with his son. Tony preferred overnighters because it gave him an excuse to be home during normal working hours the next day and thus time to spend with his son without anyone knowing.

The only thing Gibbs hadn't figured out is why Tony thought he had to hide his son. For Tony though, that came from long years of working undercover where it wasn't safe for anyone to know about his son or he might be used against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
